


He Was Always There for Them

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Paz Vizla
Comments: 20
Kudos: 102





	He Was Always There for Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108956) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> This scene from chapter 3 of LadyIrina's "[In the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108956/chapters/55290670)" absolutely devastated me. And you know that always means I _have_ to draw it. T__T <3
> 
> I'm boggled and ridiculously honored that my sketch inspired [this](https://sulphuryasecretcloset.tumblr.com/post/621487809479458816/cacodaemonia-this-scene-from-chapter-3-of) incredible one-shot! *more crying*
> 
> The full series is "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)."
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I've been streaming on Twitch pretty much all the time I work on these fanarts, so [feel free to stop by if you're bored](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia).
> 
> If you'd like to join the Mandorin Discord, just ask. :)

Small:

Large:

I was pretty happy with the sketch, so here it is:


End file.
